


The Porcelain Butthole

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Digital Art, M/M, Panties, Porn Star AU, all the wet buttholes, fake virgin, spicy is an understatement, this is porn for a porn au ... so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: *For the love of god and everything still innocent in this world do NOT open this in public*The fake virgin pornstar au we've all been yearning for





	The Porcelain Butthole

**Author's Note:**

> The ask that instigated this madness: 
> 
> [I love how i innocently dropped in on your tumblr while on public transport and see all these spicy takes. But ugh love sid + panties pushed aside because geno is in such a hurry to get IN THERE. The camera totally lingers on the contrast between that delicate lace, now leaving reddened marks on sids skin from where geno has shoved it to the side, and that red, wet wrecked hole... also “virgin” sid is totally a series because he makes such a convincing one. Each time he gets dicked down. He just FEELS it so good. It’s all long eyelashes flecked with tears, teeth gnawing on lower lip, blushy cheeks, pink all the way down his chest, nipples in peaks, toes curling, fingers clenching the sheets, and in his hair and sweet stuttering noises he tries to stop but fail. geno devotes his time to trying to get him from a mewl to a scream. And when he comes he makes such a sweet mess of himself, all over his soft little belly, his chest up to his chin, his mouth in a red, shocked o]
> 
> Potential backstory if you so wish it [Here](https://al-the-remix.tumblr.com/post/184952065351/no-i-love-those-casting-couch-tags-i-want-to-write)


End file.
